Nymph
'Abilities' ---- Detection & Analysis Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '30 seconds *Passive - 'Nymph is an '''Electronic Warfare Angeloid Type β (Beta)', she can automatically use her most powerful radar of all first generation Angeloids to scan the surrounding 900 radius nearby for 1 second, the detection radar automatically activates every 30 seconds. When the radar detects enemy heroes, the radar will display the field of vision of all affected non-stealth enemy heroes for 3 seconds and apply a debuff that converts 5% of the damage they receive within the duration into bonus true damage to all affected enemy heroes (including stealth units) for 10 seconds. *''Passive - ''Nymph's combat ability is extremely weak, the damage dealt by her basic attacks against all enemies within 300 radius nearby are reduced by 50%. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Ultrasonic Vibration Particle 「Paradise Song」 Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds *''Active - ''Nymph fires a high-powered energy sound beam in a targeted direction, dealing 55/95/135/175/215 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by the beam and causing them to temporarily lose their ability to use their own language, silencing them and reducing their Movement Speed by 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% for 1 second. ---- Hacking Invasion W Cost: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds *''Passive - ''Nymph invades the skill system of all nearby allied heroes within 1000 radius, the hacked target is applied with a mark that lasts for 30 seconds. When marked target uses any dash skill, they will gain 8%/9%/10%/11%/12% bonus Movement Speed and 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% bonus Attack Speed for 2 seconds (can't trigger on the same target with mark effect more than once within 4 seconds). *''Active - ''Nymph hacks the data of the targeted hero, in which the effect depends on the target's side. **''Allied Hero - ''Invades 「300Heroes」Server to accumulate the target's damage received on the damage settlement system, granting a shield effect that can withstand 90/130/170/210/250 + AP damage for 3 seconds. **''Enemy Hero - ''Invades target's skill system, implanting a virus program to modify target's skill settlement logic, the virus is activated after 0.5 seconds and it lasts for 2 seconds. After the end of the virus program for 1 second, the skill restores Health of all allied heroes who previously attack the target with a virus program separately, the amount of healing is + [0.04 AP)% of the damage dealt against the target with virus program], up to 100%. *''Note - ''The allied hero with a mark from the passive effect will not gain a new mark until the duration of the old mark ends. ---- P-Stealth System E Cost: 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 seconds *''Active - ''Makes Nymph herself and a targeted allied hero to become invisible and increase their Movement Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 2.5 seconds. Within the first 0.75 seconds of stealth effect, performing any action will not break the invisibility. Within the remaining 1.75 seconds of stealth effect, performing a basic attack, using an item, casting a skill, or dealing damage (including delayed or sustained damage) will instantly break the invisibility. ---- Fundamental Particle-Jamming System 「Aphrodite」 R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''180 / 165 / 120 seconds *''Active - ''Nymph uses herself as the center to unleash a force field aura that lasts for 2 seconds, all allied heroes within the field gain magic immunity. After the end of the force field aura, Nymph is weakened for 2 seconds, reducing her Attack Speed, Movement Speed and Damage Output by 60% for the entire duration. *''Note - ''While maintaining the force field, Nymph's processing is overload, she will be unable to use her other skills and the stealth effect from P-Stealth System E on her will be forcefully removed. *''Note - ''Himeragi Yukina's Yukikasumi Ryouran R can't destroy the magic immunity of this skill. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes